


Lost in a Fairytale

by txramiisu



Category: Disney - Fandom, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Captain of the Guard, Crack ship material, Disney Ship, King of the Gypsies, Love Story, M/M, Tragic Love, request, the hunchback of notre dame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txramiisu/pseuds/txramiisu
Summary: They were never supposed to even love each other. But they knew that. They always would.
Relationships: Clopin/Phoebus
Kudos: 6





	Lost in a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by one of my best friends after we’d finished performing the hunchback of notre dame musical! i hope you enjoy reading!

He was a man of chivalry and grace.

He was not.

The other was a man who knew his way around the authorities.

He was not.

But they both had seen something in each other that had caused a light spark in their hearts. And yet, they could never be together. For one loved also another, and one was a man who seemed free, but busy to have time for love. They could see it in each other’s eyes, but they knew they needed to look away.

Their lives depended on it.

One night, as they were hidden away in yet another hideout, the king of the Gypsies glanced over at the other, as he always did. This time, the blonde didn’t meet his gaze. It troubled him, his eyes lightly squinting as he then looked him over before continuing on, looking away once more. In his chest, his heart ached.

He realized he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Clenching his fists tight, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn’t going to go over there. He wasn’t going to him. He wasn’t...

Standing up carefully, he then went over to Phoebus, placing a delicate, but friendly looking, touch to his shoulder.

“We need to talk.”

He said to him quietly. The ex soldier, blinking before nodding, he then stood, following him into his tent. They were both quiet for some time before the broader of the two spoke lightly.

“What is it, Clopin? Is something... wrong?”

Standing there, the Gypsy king looked at his own fingers before turning to look at the other, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I’ve seen... I’ve seen the way you gaze at me... I can always feel your eyes, Phoebus. Do you not feel mine...?”

Blinking again, the ex captain soon felt his face pale, but at the same time, flush bright red at the accusation. He knew he couldn’t lie to the trickster, so he then took a soft, deep breath before sighing out.

“I... I do. I always do. But you know we can’t... do anything about it.”

“Then why don’t you stop?”

“Why don’t you stop? I can always feel your eyes on me too, Clopin. Always on my back, like I’m never alone.”

Frowning, Clopin looked down. Messing with the fabric of a scarf he’d had picked up moments ago, he then shook his head before looking up at Phoebus once again.

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you, you dunderhead. I always try but I can’t stop. And I know you’d say the same thing if you’d have answered my question first.”

Both falling silent again, neither moved for what seemed like forever. Not until the taller male stepped forward and lifted his hand to place his palm against the others face, both fitting together nearly perfectly. The other had nearly slapped his hand away, but he knew he’d never get this chance again, so he merely placed his hand over the other.

“And you know we can’t do this...”

“I know... don’t remind me of that. Please, just... don’t...”

They both stood in the soft noise of what came from outside the tent once more, and before Phoebus could try anything further, Clopin gently took his hand and pushed it away. He then turned around to face away from him like before.

“Leave... before we both do something both of us will regret.”

“But Clopin-“

“I said, leave! You cow-handed cad!”

That was when Phoebus fell silent. He understood why he was telling him to go, but it still broke him. It broke the both of them. And they would always feel that in their hearts.

Yet another tragic love story with a ‘just barely’ happy ending.


End file.
